otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chiaroscuro softcode commands
Softcode commands - also known as +Commands - are commands that are native to the MUSH itself, rather than a part of the codebase. These are commands that are often unique to the MUSH in question (in this case, Chiaroscuro) that have been coded to serve a specific purpose. Chiaroscuro has a number of these +commands, and this page aims to chart and catalogue as many of them as possible for public reference and aid. +creations The +creations command lets you see what items you have created, be they on your character or in the room you're currently in. This is especially useful for finding out what you own, and what you are able to +destroy. +destroy The +destroy command permits you to destroy an item that YOU have +crafted. Unlike +donate, you can use it wherever you like. +sleep +sleep takes 480 craft minutes, making it an expensive command, but in return it heals your character anywhere from 4 to 60 hps. This healing is some of the least expensive in-game, and represents natural healing at its best after a good night's sleep. +wardrobe The +wardrobe command allows you to store descriptions to be quickly set as active when you wish. It's worth remembering, however, that setting an overly large number of +wardrobes can cause some undesirable effects with your character object. +wardrobe/help for more information +silence and +noisy These two commands allows one to respectively gag or ungag all currently joined channels in one quick command. More handy than doing a @chan/gag command for each. +gossip This command lets you ... overhear things you might not otherwise. Some is old news, some new, some not news at all, but it's up to you to pick the rumors out of truth. (+gossip/help for details) +consume This lets you eat food, in your inventory or in the area nearby. +consume -foodobject- - simple enough! +look Shows you not only something's description (and is the only way to look at Virtual Objects) but also allows you to look at another character's description and the items they're wearing/wielding at the current time. +plook Use this command to see the descriptions of the items another player is wearing or has +equiped. +plook . There is no = sign in between player and object, simply a space. +lookuid This shows you all the Virtual Objects in the current room as well as the max header count (max number of objects) and the max encumbrance of the room (how much it can hold in weight). It also gives the ID number of each object, which makes it easier to distinguish between them. +craft/list Your entry into the crafting system: +craft/list shows you the categories of what can be crafted and, from there, what it takes to actually craft individual items, both in skill and in raw materials. +craft/desc One of the two major editing commands for crafted items. +craft/desc allows you to replace the entire description of a virtual object of quality fair and higher with one of your own. This costs 10,000 crafting minutes, and should the item later be +improved, the description will be replaced with the default for the new quality level. Usage: +craft/desc = +craft/name The second of the two major editing commands for crafted items. +craft/name allows for a virtual object's name to be changed to one of your choosing. The new object will be displayed in the format of - item. (Ex: Pokemaster - Bronze Spear). Note that this does not change the short description of the item. Usage: +craft/name = +craft/team This command allows for more than one indivudal to take part in the crafting of a usually more complex object. The command, when used, locates the player in the team with the highest level craft skill for each required skill the crafted object requires. That's a bit confusing to read, so an example is in order. Jack and Jill went up the hill to +craft a pail of water. A pail of water, in this case, requires the skills hill climbing and well working, and 60 minutes to craft. Jack happens to have Superb hill climbing, which is greater than Jill's Fair hill climbing, and therefore his skill will be used. Likewise, Jill happens to have Great well working, which trumps Jack's nonexistant well working. Jill's skill will be used for that half of the crafted object. The object is created, and Jack and Jill are deducted an equal share of the minutes, 30 each. At this point, the team is cleared, and both Jack and Jill would be required to enter +team again to flag themselves as ready to take part in another team effort. Usage: After all participants are flagged by using +team: +craft/team |...= Or as in the example above, +craft/team Jack|Jill=pail of water +consider +consider allows you to see specific details on a craftable item - both what is required to make it and its game stats as well as what it'll look like when you're done. Category:Newbies